


The Cop and the Criminal

by PuffPride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Court-case drama, Criminal!Dean, Fluff, I know the title is weird and cringy but I couldn't come up with anything better, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Police Officer!Cas, Secret Relationship, but not shown, like really fluffy (at times)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffPride/pseuds/PuffPride
Summary: Cas is a police officer, like his dad before him, and Dean sells drugs to pay for Sams education. They're in a secret relationship due to the problems Cas might face at work if it gets known that his boyfriend is a criminal, who he has  caught several times himself.But if a situation arose, say, Dean faced with charges (of which he is not guilty) that he can only be freed for with the alibi that he spent the night with Cas, would Castiel be ready to potentially sacrifice the career that means so much for him?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	The Cop and the Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello brave people who dare to read my 1 AM sudden-feels-induced fanfic!  
> Proceed with the caution of a desperate shipper, that being none at all.  
> Hope you enjoy the story, or at least just kinda don't mind it.

” Didn’t I tell you to be careful?” Cas hisses into Deans ear as he walks towards the police car with a tight grip around the others arm.  
“You did, officer,” Dean replies, and even though he’s not looking at him, Cas can feel the smirk in his voice. “Guess I’m just that stupid.”  
They’ve reached the car, and Cas’ partner, Gabriel, shoots him a mischievous look from the driver’s seat.  
“You got him, Cassie. Again.”  
“I could not agree more,” Cas mumbles with a grouchy tone to his voice. However, Dean doesn’t have time to snap back at him before he’s pushed through the door of the car with just a little more force than usually, though still marginally less than what any of the other police officers would have used.  
“I sure did, Gabe,” Cas answers when he’s seated comfortably in the passenger seat of the well-known car.  
“I don’t know what it is about you,” Gabriel begins, his eyes sparkling playfully as he watches his friend squirm in his seat. “But you seem to always be able to find that guy,” he finishes, holding up the official facade of knowing nothing about what’s going on between them, even though he’s known for months, years if you count back when they weren’t even together yet. Of course he has, he practically grew up with the little angel beside him, all throughout high school, college and the police academy. They were separated for the first time in nine years when they were hired at different police stations, but with a good portion luck and Gabriel’s probably less-than-appropriate persuasiveness, he quickly got transferred to Castiel’s department.  
Cas’ only answer is a low grunt, which makes Gabriel raise an eyebrow at his usually so articulate friend, for then to fight back a smile when he see that Cas can’t seem to keep his eyes off the rear-view mirror.  
Gabriel makes a point out of leaving the car and walking into the police station as soon as he parks, leaving Cas alone in the almost empty 4:30 AM parking lot with the lawbreaker. He sighs and rubs a hand over his face before opening the door and letting Dean out. He’s not handcuffed, even though he technically should be, but he’s known by everyone at the station due to his multiple visits and has never been violent towards anyone. In fact, he’s well-liked by most of the people there.  
But none more than Castiel, of course.  
“You really had to get caught again?” Cas asks, dissatisfaction showing clearly in the lines on his face as he never the less raises himself up the tiniest bit to kiss his boyfriend on the corner of his mouth.  
“You really had to catch me again?”  
“Fine, point taken. I just… Dean, you know how I feel about you doing that.”  
“I do, baby, but you also know that I have to,” Dean looks at Cas with a small smile and a mix of empathy, sorrow and determination in his eyes. “Sam deserves a shot at a better life, and education isn’t exactly cheap in this country!”  
“Yeah, tell me about it,” Cas chuckles sadly, thinking about the student loans he’s still paying off, even though he’s had a permanent job with a fairly good pay for the last seven years. “We better go in, before they begin to get suspicious.”  
“You’re right,” Dean agrees, before bending his head and kissing Cas right on the mouth, causing him to close his eyes and lean into Dean for a moment, before reluctantly breaking the kiss and guiding his boyfriend inside with a stern look to stop the pleased smile that fights to show on his lips.

“How did it go?” Cas asks less than a second after accepting Deans call.  
“Wow, slow down tiger. Don’t wanna say hello first?” Dean teases, and an annoyed, though still fond, he tells himself, sigh tells him Cas’ exact thoughts on that.  
“I want to know if my boyfriend is going to prison,” Cas says, slowly, stressing every word.  
“Don’t worry, he’s not,” Dean answers, the teasing tone still evident but remarkably less than before.  
“Good,” Cas sighs in relief. “How much do you have to pay?”  
“Well…” Dean starts out, and Cas just knows it’s gonna be bad.  
“Well?”  
“About… 500 bucks,”  
“500? Dean, that’s a lot. I thought you were careful?”  
“I am, I am! It’s just that I had a bit more stacked than usually, thought I could get a good deal with some tourists in the summer holiday.” Dean can almost see Cas raise an eyebrow at him. “Don’t worry, I convinced them that it was only for… you know, personal use.” Dean cringes a bit at saying those words. Just the thought of taking the stuff he sells… well it scares him, to be honest. Because they change people. He knows, he’s seen it happen, and he won’t let it happen to him.  
“Dean, it’s okay. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m glad you lied. And I know you would never do that, okay? You are and will always be Dean Winchester, who loves pie and old cars,” Cas tells him in a serious tone, knowing from experience that that’s exactly what Dean needs to hear in situations like this.  
“And you,” Dean whispers into the phone. “I love you too. And I would never hurt you.”  
“I know,” Cas says, smiling.  
“But, uhm, I thought about…” Dean fumbles with his words. “With this fine and stuff, I…”  
“You would perhaps join me tonight? You could help me cook your famous cheeseburgers, celebrate that it’s weekend,” Cas helpfully requests.  
“Yeah, that would be great.”  
“See you at six, then?”  
“I’ll be there.”

Cas smiles when he walks back into the station after his break, something that doesn’t fail to catch the attention of one of his coworkers, Balthazar.  
“You seem happy. Good news?”  
“Yeah”  
“Something secret?”  
Cas rolls his eyes, annoyed by the smile that refused to leave his face at the thought of what awaits him that evening.  
“What? Boyfriends in town?”  
“Something like that, yeah.”  
The whole team of course knows that Cas is gay, and that he a few months ago finally got together with his boyfriend after pining after him for literal years. They’re more than colleagues to him, they’re friends. Family, even, and they know as much about him as he knows about them. Well, almost. They know everything except the fact that Cas’ infamous boyfriend is Dean Winchester, a criminal all of them has handled at some point, though most times they failed to find him guilty.  
Cas turns his back to Balthazar’s smug smile and sits down at his desk, prepared to go through whatever paperwork he has to in time so he can be home and ready at six.  
“Castiel?” The sound of his boss’ voice cuts easily through the small talk between the people in the room and makes Cas grit his teeth. It’s never a good sign when Michael asks for him.  
No one else in the room seems to notice as Cas stands up from his desk and walks the fairly short distance to the office with the shiny, brass sign engraved with the word Captain. It has been there as long as Cas remembers, even back when a different person resided in that office. One Castiel trusted, one he cared for, and one he was proud of working for.  
Back before Cas’ dad disappeared, he had been sitting behind the fancy desk in that office, and the name on said desk had been Chuck, not Michael. He had been a far more forgiving boss, but Cas knew he shouldn’t complain about Michael. Sure, he’s a bit up-tight about following the rules, but so had Cas been before he met Dean. What Cas dislikes is his apparent indifference to the people who works here. He doesn’t raise an eyebrow when firing someone who isn’t a high-ranking officer, and he rarely, if ever, speaks to them in any other business than giving orders.  
All these thoughts flies through his head and causes him to furrow his brow slightly in the mere seconds it takes for him to open the door and step in.  
“Yes?” He asks, only succeeding in keeping the impatience out of his voice because of his years of training in doing exactly that.  
“I heard your little criminal got out of detention again.”  
Castiel doesn’t bother to answer.  
“So long as you know to stay away from him.” Michaels eyes are piercing, like they can see right through Cas, cut his brain open and examine every thought until they find exactly the secret they are looking for. “We wouldn’t want his unfortunate but inevitable fate to fall on our good little soldier too, now would we?”  
“Did you call me in here for a reason or did you just want to threaten me?” Cas bites, his voice harder than he intended.  
Michael is silent for an eerily long moment, still looking at Cas like a scientist looks at a newly discovered animal they are about to dissect.  
“You can go back to your work,” he finally says, as though he’s just decided on it.  
With a nod Cas turns and walks back out the door, giving Charlie, the office hero, who fixes all the computers, and his trusted friend, a tired smile in return to her curious gaze.

The arms on the clock has barely reached five before Cas is out of his seat and walking towards the front doors with his bag in hand. The sunshine he can see through them is almost as alluring after so many hours indoors as the thought of the evening. Almost.  
He enjoys the ride home, singing along to his favorite song with the windows down, waving to Gabriel who’s cycling to his conveniently near-by apartment. He drives by the supermarket and buys everything he thinks he remembers Dean needing for his “secret recipe”, his inconsistent memory helped a lot by the fact that, well, it’s a cheeseburger. The ingredients shouldn’t be that hard to figure out.  
A quick glance at his phone when he returns to the car tells him that Dean will be there in 40 minutes, and he definitely needs a shower. His foot is a little heavier on the gas pedal the rest of the way home.  
He’s barely stepped out of the shower and is still wearing nothing but a towel around the waist, when he hears a knock on the door.  
“Come in,” he yells from the bathroom, and soon after footsteps can be heard from the door, through the living room, and finally Deans voice is right outside the bathroom door.  
“Am I interrupting?” He asks, and Cas can almost hear the smile in his voice.  
“Not at all,” he says as he opens the door, now dressed in his normal attire of black jeans, a white dress shirt and a black suit jacket. His trench coat is hanging by the door, though he often wears it indoors as well, because the apartment was simply too hot from the May sun.  
“It’s nice to see you,” Dean says, and Cas doesn’t have time to say you too before he is pulled into a kiss. Before he knows it, he finds his fingers tangled in Deans hair, and it is only after several long, enjoyable moments has passed that he finds himself able to pull away and smile wholeheartedly at the beautiful man in front of him.  
Dressed in his usual leather jacket over a black t-shirt he might look quite ordinary to a random passer-by, but to Cas, the green eyes staring down at him with a love and admiration he’s never seen anywhere else is the most beautiful thing this entire world has to offer.  
He has to lean in for just one more kiss, and then one more, before he can bring up the important task at hand.  
“Are we going to cook some burgers? I’m starving!”  
“Thought you’d never ask,” Dean grins.

After half an hour of Cas messing up and making Dean - who is actually standing with a sharp knife and should really be more careful - laugh until his stomach hurts and he just has to get down on his knees and press a kiss to Cas’ hand, making the other laugh just as hard, dinner is finally ready.  
The table, that has been set with the deep blue cloth Cas’ mother gave him last Christmas and the brass candleholder his nerdy boyfriend had bought at an antic-store, looked nothing shy of a five-star restaurant in Deans humble opinion.  
They have had dinner dates before in the four months they’ve been together, and their long… well friendship might not be the right word but acquaintanceship before that had meant, that they were comfortable around each other from the first day of their relationship. Of course, the part about cuddling, kissing and… well, the other things that comes with it when two free-minded adults enter a relationship, had been new, but what little awkwardness had been there in the beginning had completely vaporized by now.  
On a second thought, that might actually be the thing that sets this relationship apart from anything else Cas has ever experienced; the complete trust that seemed so natural between them.  
After dinner they helps each other with the dishes, which after only ten minutes results in Dean having a regular Santa-beard made of lather, and Cas’ close to black hair is almost white from all the bubbles in it, and both their throats are raw from laughing.  
The complete, unrestricted happiness Cas both feels in his heart and can see sparkling in Deans absolutely gorgeous eyes are something he’s only rarely tried before, and never has it felt as good as it does now, with him. Cas’ eyes soften, and he can feel a loving smile form on his lips. He doesn’t try to stop it. Instead, he takes Deans hand and places a kiss on his cheek.  
Dean seems to get the message, understand the unspoken words, because he squeezes Cas’ hand tightly and holds his gaze for a moment, green eyes meeting blue in a world all of their own. 

When Dean wakes up the next morning, the first thing he feels is Cas’s back, pressed up against his stomach, his waist under his fingertips and his hair tickling his forehead. He smiles at the wonderfully familiar sensation, and then smiles even wider when he inhales and his nostrils fill up with the scent of Cas’ stupidly expensive vegan cruelty free shampoo that he always buys because he “doesn’t want to hurt the animals, Dean!”  
And then it all just gets so much better when the covers rustle a bit and Dean feels smooth skin shift against him and he’s staring into the clearest blue eyes he’s ever seen and hears a deep, raspy voice greet him.  
“Hello Dean.”  
Cas’ smile is small, but it conveys so much love and happiness and thankfulness for the thing he and Dean have, Dean can’t help but close the gap between them and pour all the warm, powerful feelings that’s bubbling up inside him into a worship of the mans, the angels, lips.  
It takes a long time for them to get out of bed and get dressed. Cas offers Dean to borrow some of his clothes so he doesn’t have to wear the same dirty clothes from yesterday, and when he senses Deans skepticism towards his wardrobe, he blushes and pulls out an old AC/DC t-shirt that Dean once forgot, and admits that he sometimes wears it around the apartment when he’s just home with nothing to do.  
“You keep it,” Dean says after a moment of being rendered speechless by the fact that Cas wears his shirt and how fucking adorable he must look in the way too large t-shirt.  
“Okay,” Cas replies with another of those soft, small smiles and Dean can almost feel his heart melt into a little, sappy puddle.  
Then the guy just has to go and be even more perfect by offering Dean to borrow a dark red hoodie instead. He’s a little conflicted by the fact that he can’t wear his leather jacket over it, and by the way it’s hot outside, but so is Castiel’s smile when he hands it to Dean and all the reasons not to wear it seems insignificant in comparison to that smile that makes his eyes sparkle in the purest way Dean’s ever seen.  
When Dean walks home that afternoon, because Cas really had to get some work done and Dean also promised to help Bobby repair one of his many, old cars, they have already planned to meet again next weekend, or perhaps after work one day. Dean’s already looking forward to it. So much, in fact, that his thoughts distract him from noticing the headline that dominates the newspaper Bobby has lying on the coffee table:  
“They took everything!” - mysterious burglar threatens the safety of LA’s upper class

“Cas, what do I do?!” Dean almost yells into the phone, his voice panicked and his breathing irregular.  
“Dean - calm down,” Cas says in the most authoritarian voice he can muster, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to think of some way to fix this. He hears a few deep breaths on the other end of the line. “Listen - I’m working from home today, why don’t you come over and then we’ll figure something out. Alright?”  
“Yeah. Ok. I’ll be there in ten,” Dean answers as calm as he can, hanging up the phone almost immediately.  
In the exactly 7 minutes and 48 seconds it takes before Dean arrives, Cas manages to get all the lawbooks he studied for his exam spread out on the dining table and look up the number of his cousin Anna who he was hasn’t seen in years but who is apparently a successful lawyer.  
Dean doesn’t even bother to knock on the door, he just walks right in before stopping in the middle of the floor and staring helplessly at Cas with such sadness in his eyes it’s almost painful to look at. Cas is by his side in the flash of eye, one hand cupping his cheek and the other rubbing soothing circles on his back.  
“it’s gonna be okay, Dean. We’ll figure this out,” he says with a determination he’s not quite sure the situation deserves. But Dean definitely does, so Cas stands his ground.  
“No, it’s not!” Dean snaps at him. “They think I robbed some rich guys house, Cas! I’ll go to court for this, and then they’ll see my history. I’ll have a four-year prison sentence at least before I’ve ever even entered the court room!”  
“You have been judged and paid your fines, they can’t bring that up again. Besides, this is entirely different. I find it hard to believe even the most cunning lawyer could connect your drug-possession with a burglary, at least without making it seem like you weren’t in your right mind and likely giving you a considerably shorter prison sentence.”  
A little color returns to Deans face at these words, but it’s clear that he’s still scared.  
“But I can’t go to jail! I mean, who’d pay for Sammy’s school if I was gone? Even for just a year he’s gonna get some serious problems!”  
“Dean,” Cas says in a firm voice, effectively making the other man shut up and calm down a little bit. “If you do go to prison, I will gladly pay for your brother’s school - no, don’t say that. I’ve met him and he’s a really intelligent, young man. It would be a shame for the world to miss out on him as a lawyer. I’ve had a steady income for years now, it wouldn’t be a big problem.  
“But this is all if the worst happens and you go to prison. You didn’t commit the burglary, right?” When Dean shakes his head, Cas continues: “Good. Now we just need a good lawyer who can prove it. Also, do you have an alibi?”  
Dean lowers his gaze, the faintest trace of red coloring his cheeks. Cas tilts his head in confusion before Dean answers:  
“Yeah it was… it was the night I was here with you, three days ago.” Cas’ face lights up with happiness at the good news - an alibi with a police officer must be a good thing - before Dean quickly adds: “But we can’t tell them that, Cas! I mean, you could end up losing your job or something. Sleeping with a criminal probably isn’t the smartest move in your line of work.” He chuckles slightly, trying to take the edge off his words.  
“No, Dean.” Cas’ voice is suddenly as sharp as a razor. Dean has never heard that tone before and he takes a step back in surprise. “I am not, do you hear me, not gonna let you go to prison for the sake of something as trivial as my career!”  
“But you’ve always wanted it. Y’know, with your dad and all. I don’t wanna ruin your shot at living up to his legacy,” Dean mumbles, eyes fixed on the floor.  
“That’s true, yes. Do you know what I’ve also always wanted? Love, Dean. And I’ve found that, right here with you!” Cas’ voice starts out hard as stone but soften to the feel of a warm blanket on a winter day at the end. “I’m not gonna let that go, not until you want me to.”  
“Trust me Cas, I am never going to want that,” Dean says, trying his absolute hardest not let the lump in his throat impact his voice.  
“Good. Then you sit your ass down at that table and we figure out how to get you out of this mess.”

“… and for these reasons I believe Mr. Winchester should be sentenced to four years in prison for breaking and entering, as well as stealing multiple valuable items from my client,” the prosecution lawyer ends her scarily good speech, and sits down again.  
The judge bids the defense lawyer Cas had contacted via Anna, who’s seemingly specialized in divorce cases and wouldn’t have been much help for Dean in this situation, to speak up, and the surprisingly pleasant man that Cas and Dean had gotten to know over the last week and a half stands up and begins talking.  
He’s good at it, for sure, but is he as good as the prosecution? Only time will tell.  
Cas is staring right out into thin air, almost shaking with nervousness as he awaits the moment where he will have to walk up there and tell them that Dean couldn’t have committed the crime because he spent the night with him.  
Though he still means every word he told Dean that faithful day when they’d gotten the news of the case, he cares more about his job than he made it seem like. He loves gathering all the puzzle pieces, loves the satisfaction when they slowly, one by one, fits together and he can suddenly see the entire picture. He loves working justice, doing what’s right, doing what his dad would have done, and did, before he disappeared.  
Most of all though, he loves the people he works with. He loves how Gabriel, who has been his friend since high school, knows every one of his little weird habits or funny memories, loves how him and Balthazar always jokes and laughs with him. He loves talking to Charlie when she’s doing the daily check-up on the decade-old computers, of which at least one breaks down almost every single day, how funny but still down-to-earth she is. And even though he doesn’t like Michael much, he’ll probably miss him anyway. Castiel has a way of getting to care for people if they’re just in his general proximity for a long enough amount of time, and Michael has been part of his job, for better or for worse, for six years now.  
If he could just believe that it wouldn’t matter, that his boss wouldn’t care whether his boyfriend was an (unsentenced, so far) drug-dealer who Castiel with best intentions had tried to turn from his way of making a living. But Castiel has known Michael for a long time and knows he won’t turn a blind eye to something like that. Especially given his words when Cas was called into his office a few weeks ago.  
So he braces himself for the worst, and looks down at Dean to remind himself what he’s doing this for. Who he’s doing it for. How extremely, exceptionally worth it he is.  
Cas can live without his job. He might even be able to get one in another police station, even though a firing, or even quitting his job himself, would mean going several steps down the ladder he’s been trying so hard to climb. He can live without seeing his (former) colleagues. But if there’s one thing he can’t live without, it’s Dean.  
Dean Winchester, who always makes him laugh, who he could talk to forever, who gives the best hugs and kisses Cas ‘til he feels like he’s drowning in dopamine. Cas would go to hell and back for that man, he would-  
“Castiel?” A voice interrupts his thoughts, and he realizes that the lawyer is looking at him rather stressfully; he must have missed his cue.  
He hurries up to where the lawyer is standing, face turned down and cheeks red. The lawyer points to where he has to stand when talking, and he goes to stand there, facing the courtroom. He takes a deep breath, preparing to say the words he’s trained in his mind so many times.  
“Dean Winchester cannot have committed the burglary on May 17th, because he at the given time, 1:44 AM, was at my place. He came there at 6 PM the day before and stayed until 4:30 PM the day of the crime, only out of my sight when we were sleeping, which we were… not… at the given time.” He can feel the red on his cheeks only deepen in color, but at least the judge is tactful enough to just nod and not ask further into their exact activities at the time of the crime.  
As in a dream, Cas walks back to his seat almost in the other end of the room, only present for the second where he sees Deans nervous but smiling face as he walks past him. He doesn’t remember the rest of the lawyer’s speech, doesn’t remember any arguments or how it seemed to go for them. He remembers seeing Dean from behind, biting his nails when the jury is out voting, and he cracks his knuckles for the fifth time that afternoon, or at least he tries to, even though he thought he’d given up that bad habit years ago.  
And then suddenly it’s all over and Dean is free to go home, and the other guy even has to pay for his lawyer and nothing is really a problem anymore when Cas can stand beside Dean, gripping onto his hand like a lifeline in a storm, like he might suddenly be taken from him if Cas lets go of his hand. 

Later, when they’ve just finished a lovely dinner in Castiel’s dimly lit apartment, Cas’ hands are buried in Deans short, dark-blonde hair and Dean’s lips are trying to memorize the entirety of his face, neck, collarbone and even further down, when Cas’ phone suddenly vibrates with the message of an important email.  
It’s Michael, it must be. He’s firing him, right here and right now, as soon as he heard about it. Cas feels his heart sinking in his chest, and Dean immediately recognizes the shift in the atmosphere because he sits upright and wraps his arms lightly and comforting around Cas’ chest as he, with hands that almost tremble a bit, picks up the phone, unlocks it and clicks on the email. It’s maddeningly slow to load the page, and when he can finally read the text on the screen, Cas is gripping the phone so hard the poor device must be seconds from crushing.  
And then his grip suddenly loosens, and a soft oh escapes his lips. He drops the phone in his lap, looking up at Dean who reads it over his shoulder. A moment goes by before he breaks out in a triumphant grin, and Cas isn’t long to follow suit.  
The pixels on the still shining screen of the phone forms the clear words:  
Hey Cassie  
Don’t ya worry about the boss, Gabe and I got it under control. He doesn’t have to know anything, really, I can’t see what it’s got to do with you doing your job.  
Try and look normal on Monday and maybe don’t discuss it with us here, we can go out for a drink afterwards if you need to get it out of your system (or anyways).  
We’ll see you on Monday if that Dean-o hasn’t worn you out too much 😉  
Balthazar

Cas only got to read the first few lines before he dropped the phone, but now he picks it up again and reads through the entire mail, face-palming a bit at the end but honestly, what had he expected from those two?  
What may very well be the biggest sigh of relief in history sounds in the room when he finally comes to terms with the words.  
It’s okay. He’s not losing his job or his friends or his chance to make his father proud. In fact, his friends are closer than ever and wherever Chuck is, if he’s dead or alive, Cas is sure that he would be smiling at him right now.  
Cas lets himself be happy, be relieved and be loved. He lets go of the worry that he has been carrying without wanting to acknowledge it for the last weeks, and he pours all the new-found lightness in his heart and soul into the man sitting right beside him, who he would have given anything for had the situation demanded it.  
Deans lips feel so right against his, they elevate him to new heights of happiness he had never even knew a human had the capacity to feel. And later, when they’re lying beside each other in the bed, tired but happy, he says those words that he knows they’ve both been thinking for a long time now but neither has had the courage to say out loud.  
“Dean Winchester, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> I've rarely uploaded my stories for the public to see, so if you'd give me a little feedback of what you thought (that being both good and bad), I would highly appreciate it. But it is of course entirely up to you :-)


End file.
